This invention relates to fencing, and more particularly to a fence connector assembly for connecting fence rails to fence posts.
One common technique for mounting metal fencing is to anchor sockets to the ground, insert posts into the sockets, and place caps on the tops of the posts. Rails are then mounted between and to the posts. Typically, the formation of a fence requires labor intensive assembly as well as the use of multiple tools. Connection of the rails to the posts is tedious and time consuming, as is the interconnection of successive vertical rungs between the rails. Moreover, construction on uneven terrain is particularly complex, often requiring a customized structure and special skills.
In the copending applications identified below, novel fence assembly components are set forth which enable fencing to be easily and quickly assembled on site with minimum skill. Such apparatus moreover allows the fence rails to be at various vertical angles, thereby readily accommodating uneven terrain and conditions.
In making installations of such fencing, it has sometimes been found desirable to be able to extend the rails from the posts at unusual horizontal angles rather than the normal 90 degrees, 180 degrees or 270 degrees typically encountered. Therefore, it was realized that a variable connector assembly allowing selected horizontal angles would be particularly advantageous.